Terrified
by BonneyQ
Summary: "I already lived hours thinking you were dead a few years ago; I can't go through that again and for real this time." [Gruvia l One-Shot]


**AN:** I've been blocked for weeks so I'm trying to beat it. I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is haha

 **#**

 **Terrified**

 **#**

Juvia followed her husband inside their house, she was just a few steps behind him and she closed the door gently and saw him take off his coat, throw it on the couch and walk to the kitchen. Juvia bit her lower lip, apprehensive and she took off her own coat, giving him time to calm down.

She had never seen him that angry, and never angry at her, but that night he was and it was an awful feeling.

A couple of minutes after they arrived, Juvia walked towards the kitchen and saw Gray with his back to her, hands griping the edges of the sink and he was breathing deeply, as if to contain himself.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with a whisper and saw him tense.

"Go to bed, Juvia." Gray said after a moment. "You need to rest."

Shaking her head, Juvia took a few steps his way, but stayed in a safe distance. "Not without you. We should talk before-"

" _Juvia_." He said in a harsh tone and turned his face her direction and she could see his pained expression as he tried to contain himself. "I don't want to do this now, when I'm this angry."

"Gray-sama, Juvia is fine." She took a step, but stopped when Gray turned around, his eyes burning and she hesitated, having no idea of what to do. "She wasn't hurt."

"Fine. _Fine?_ " Gray all but yelled, walking her way. "You were hit in the head, Juvia. You lost consciousness and I thought you were _dead_. How is any of this _fine_?"

For a moment, she was at loss of words. "Polyuska-san said everything is fine." Gray shook his head and walked around her, going to the living room and she followed him, not giving up – she didn't want him mad at her any longer. "Gray-sama, Juvia couldn't just do nothing while the Guild was being attacked."

Gray turned around and said, loudly pointing at her. " _You should've ran!_ " Juvia's eyes widened, he never yelled at her. "You know your magic is unstable now, you know it could have failed when you were fighting, like it did. You know you should have ran!"

"I couldn't let you fight on your own-" Juvia tried, but he didn't let her speak.

"Yes, you should have!" Gray's voice finally lowered to normal. "You can't just jump into a fight anymore, Juvia, you know that."

"Juvia tested her magic first, it was fine." She mumbled, feeling guilty.

"But it failed later." Gray pointed out. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you fighting that guy instead of getting the hell out? Or when I saw you fall unconscious to the floor? I thought you were _dead_." His voice cracked for a moment. "Both of you."

The Water Mage put her hands on the protuberance that was only noticeable when her coat was off. She was almost five months pregnant with a little boy and ever since they found out, Juvia hadn't been going on missions.

"I-" Juvia felt guilty for putting their unborn child at risk. "It was the first time we were in danger ever since we found out." She mumbled. "Juvia just… She saw everyone getting attacked… Juvia just reacted. It's… it's all Juvia ever knew, how to fight and-" The Water Mage looked up to her husband, eyes wide and the reality of what had happened just a few hours back finally catching up to her. "Juvia would never put our baby at risk. I didn't think. I-"

"I know. _I know_." Gray finally stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her stomach and the other on her jaw. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but you have no idea how scared I was, Juvia." Gray touched her forehead with his. "I already lived hours thinking you were dead a few years ago; I can't go through that again and for real this time."

"I'm sorry." Juvia's eyes watered.

Gray hugged tightly her and kissed the top of her head. "When you fell to the ground, unconscious… I thought I had lost both of you." His arms tightened around her. "You know how scared I was when we found out about the baby and today all my fears became true."

"What?" Juvia looked up, confused.

He put his hand back on her stomach and looked into her eyes. "I never knew I wanted someone forever until I met you. I didn't know I wanted a family until you told me it was possible. When you told me you were pregnant…" Gray sighed. "I was _happy_. I didn't know it was what I wanted until I had it. And then, I got this blinding fear of it being taken away, because that's is what happens to my life every time I get something to hold on to, I lose it. I had nightmares about coming home and both of you were gone."

"Gray-sama, you never told me." Juvia said, softly.

"You were having morning sickness, not sleeping well and if I had told you, it could be worse." He told her. "I came into terms with it, I thought I could protect you, the world is safer now with Zeref gone and I thought you were going to be okay since you were not going on missions. Seeing you unconscious today…" Gray closed his eyes. "I never felt so _terrified_ before. Because now it's not just you." He opened his eyes and Juvia saw how raw he was at that moment, admitting his weakness. "I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you. I've been through this, losing my family, way too many times and losing both of you… That would be my undoing forever."

"Juvia is sorry." She put a hand on his cheek. "Juvia was careless today and she is _very_ sorry. It was pure instinct; Juvia felt her magic was still there and she thought it would be fine." Pregnant Mages usually had bursts of Magic and periods of time with no magic at all. "I won't be doing anything dangerous from now on."

"You sense any danger, you _run_ , do you hear me?" Gray asked. "Your priority is to protect yourself and our baby." He put both hands on her stomach. "Everyone else can protect themselves, _I_ can take care of _myself_. The baby has _you_ to protect it, so you run and be safe."

"Running doesn't come easily to Juvia." The blunette told him with a sigh.

"I know it doesn't, but you have to remember that you _have_ to. It's not an option anymore to stay and fight."

Juvia smiled softly when she felt the baby move and kick, Gray following the movements with his hands. "Apparently, your son agrees with you."

Gray relaxed a bit with the baby's movements, reassured their son was fine and Juvia's words helped too. "Smart boy already."

"Why does Juvia have a feeling that he will look just like you and she will spoil him rotten?" She teased.

"We both know you'll spoil him either way. And maybe you know he'll look like me because you saw my dad and know that Fullbuster genes are strong on boys." Gray offered.

"That's probably it." Juvia tip toed and kissed his lips. "Juvia will be more careful."

"Thank you." Gray said, truthfully. "Now we should take a shower and sleep, Polyuska said you were fine but needed to rest."

"Alright." She gave him a hug before she went their room and Gray might have hold her a moment longer than necessary and if she noticed, she didn't say anything. Juvia usually knew what he needed even before he did so he was grateful when he let her go, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, knowing he'd need her around.

Juvia didn't mean to scare him so much that afternoon but now that she understood how terrified he's been, she would make sure to never let him feel that way again. That was Juvia – she managed to calm him down and comfort him at the same time without even trying. Meanwhile, Gray promised himself to never let her be caught in a situation like that again while she was pregnant.

He would protect both of them, his family. He wouldn't lose his family never again.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, hey! It's been awhile. I'm going through a tough writer's block so I'm trying to jog my writing skills with this little one-shot. I hope it was alright. Thanks for reading!

04/22/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
